naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Awaking The Rinnegan: Toshiro Senju vs Rasetsu Uzumaki
"I sense an Uzumaki's chakra in our land Toshiro." Shiden says. "Are you going to check it out brother?" Seika says. "Snore, Snore, Snore" "WAKE UP YOU DUMBASS!!!!!" Shiden screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ok I will" Toshiro heads off to check on the person. The Uzumaki was currently standing dead center in the middle of a serene lake just admiring the frailty of natures beauty. Suddenly, he sensed a rapidly approaching chakra. "..." With a stoic expression he turned to face the person as he appeared. "...Senju..." he merely stated. "...Emperor" ''Came a billowing voice from inside The Red Haired mans mindscape. ''"...That one is a "Potential". "What?... are you certain?". Rasetsu asked the disembodied voice. '"Fool, i am all knowing... this one is the real deal; perhaps you can awaken "them". '''Rasetsu ''turned his attention back to the appearing person. "...Of course i can; it's what these blasted eyes do". He said. Then Toshiro gets to the lake that the person is on and says, "Sir, I am the Kage of the village ahead, and we are in a state of emergency so I need you to state you buisness and you name" Raising his chin a little he let out a soft sigh. "Such formality. You need not speak to me on such terms...". He said as he offered his hand. "More importantly..." He began as his chakra began to come out of his rather slowly. "...You're lucky that you met me... or perhaps it is the other way around...". He pondered. "I know what you have. And i'm going to give it to you". He said rather forcefully. "...By force if i must" He claimed as sudden Uzumak Chakra chains shot out of his chest and soared towards The Senju's limbs, attempting to bind him in place. "(He knows I need to awaken the rinnegan?)" he says to himself. Then Toshiro uses Wood Release to make a wall to block the chains, the he uses Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique and sends them towards the person from under the wall to try and bind him. "Katon: Gokyaku" The next instance saw a tremendous fireball unleashed from the red haired males mouth, no hand seals whatsoever formed. The fireball clashed with the extending roots and an eruption of flames was caused. In that instance, Rasetsu had leaped into the air and was now performing the flight technique, his arms crossed and staring down over the wall. "Good work; a true Senju is you..." Rasetsu said, his lust for battle being ignited all of a sudden. "Miracle Release: Chou Tengen Toppa" Rasetsu said as he fired a massive drill of pure chakra which minced through the wooden wall but exploded shortly after, dangerously close to his senju opponent. "Wood Release: Cutting Technique" Then Toshiro spins and hundreds of wooden spikes come towards the Uzumaki. Then as the wooden spikes come towards the Uzumaki, 3 Wood Clones that he made behind the wall come up from each side of the Uzumaki with their fist morphed into huge fist and they are about to hit The Uzumaki. "...Chakra Pressure Technique..." Replicating the might of Hashirama and Tobirama themselves, Rasetsu exerted his chakra into his surroundings, it's weight and pressure caused the wood constructs beneath and soaring towards him to splinter and become twigs as they shattered. Rasetsu then descends to the ground again. "...You don't cease to amaze me, well done" He said, genuinely proud of his opponent and greatful he met him. "It will be simply magnificent to see you... "awakened" He said as he suddenly appeared faster than the eye could see directly in front of Toshiro Senju. "I think it's time to cut the games; i'll give you what is rightfully yours... after that you can decide if you wish to continue or not" Rasetsu said as chakra chains of the uzumaki burst out of him and restricted his opponent. "Fear not, this is but a method of stabilizing your body" He said placing his palm to the senju's forehead. "...Ancient Unlocking Seal: Ocular Awakening!!" Rasetsu said as his eyes snapped open and a huge light shot fourth from them, and at the same time, his opponents did. When the light subsided, Rasetsu had retreated a few meters, and within his opponents eyes sat the pinnacle of all Kekkei Genkai. "...The Rinnegan..." "Thanks for the Shadow Clone Shiden, Excuse me Uzumaki but I'm a man of honor and I don't want to awaken the rinnegan through you using a jutsu, I want to awaken it through fighting. So if you don't mind, lets continue." Then Toshiro goes into Sage Mode. "Good work". Rasetsu said with a proud smile. "Everything up until now has been a mere test. And you haven't failed... you are indeed worthy of awakening your rinnegan" Rasetsu said as he took a rather unique stance. "Now the true fight begins..." He said as he took out his unique sword, pointing his blade at toshiro. "...Tail Feathers of Heaven" He said. Just then, what seemed to be thousands of blades materialized and shot at the wood user as a huge wall of deadliness. "Wood Release: World of Trees Wall!" The wall of trees block the materialized, then he uses Wood Release: Hotei Technique, and one of the large hands grabs the Uzumaki and starts to squeeze him. Using his chakra enhanced strength, Rasetsu rips out of the confines of the hotei arms like it's made of paper, he then orkcets into the air and raises The Bannou Yakutou over his head. "Awaken... for you may not get a chance to after this". He said as his sword extended its blade high into the heavens, a massive tower of chakra. "...Ten Hands Longsword" He says as he swings the huge chakra sword down on his opponents head. It would vaporize the tree's and if it hit him there would be intense burns and cut marks. "Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon!" The Rashomon's blocks the sword making it break. Then Toshiro says, "Time to bring out the big guns. Wood Release: Wood Human Technique!" A large wooden statue forms rapidly, and Toshiro Stands on top of it. He then makes it punch the Uzumaki. The sword explodes when it hits the rashomon, but the rashomon are sliced clean in two straight down the middle from its power. Only the last one holds preventing his opponent from being vaporized. As the punch hits, Rasetsu is seemingly mashed into the ground as a huge explosion ensues and dust is kicked up. "...Gate 7..." is all that is heard. "...Release". Just then the wood humans arm up to its torso explodes out of existence, and Rasetsu is shown with his fist extended, surrounded by an intense chakra aura. "Lightning Release: Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" He shouts as he unleashes a huge wave of lightning chakra that vaporizes the giant wood construct and sweeps over his opponents body, lethal to even a sage. "Didn't think I had to bring this out too, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique the dust that the lightning created made it unable to see Toshiro making the Wood Dragon. The Dragon coils around the woodn statue and toshiro, sucking up all the chakra that the Lightning struck down with which keep the wooden human statue from being destroyed. He also mounted the human on the dragon. "It appears i'll have to crush that rinnegan out of you... forgive me, but this looks like the only way to awaken it". Rasetsu crossed his legs in mid air, floating into the sky with his eyes shut. An intense luminous light emanated from his body growing reater and greater until... "Sage Mode" Was heard and the light peaked out. Rasetsu now had a byakugou on his forhead and several tengu-like markings on his face. "...Senpo: Inorganic Reincarnation" Rasetsu said, merely lifting his hand in the direction of the wood constructs, causing them to bend to his whim, morphing and changing to restrict the wood users body. "Slash of heavenly wings..." Rasetsu said unsheathing, using his immense speed to appear infront of his opponent and bring his sword down, unleashing a HUGE fang of explosive chakra point blank. Then Toshiro reaches in his back and pulls out a Simple Sword, that blocks the strike. The Toshiro says, "This was my father's sword, I bet your wondering how I blocked your strike. This sword has all 5 elements inside it, I can use any on at any time." Then Toshiro says, "5 Element Slash!" Then the sword glows and a slash mixed with every element strikes down the Uzumaki, sending him into the ground making the earth shake and a large crater was created. Then Toshiro's dragon takes form again because it is bendable. Rasetsu was standing in a low stance on his two feet. at the center of the crater, a casual sigh escaping his lips. He then reached to his shoulder and threw off his mantle. His extreme mastery of sage mode had made the attack feel like a strong gust of wind. At the instant all elements made contact with him he suddenly flooded them with natural energy and transformed them back into chakra, absorbing into his body. He then activated "Strength of a Hundred" and had the ability to open "Gate 8: Gate of Death..." His body became insanely powerful and it would not die due to the constant regeneration, his pupils disappearing. In an instant Rasetsu was behind the dragon. With a single hand he gripped its tail and tossed it and his opponent into a series of mountains as though they were near weightless. "Sage Art: Ascending Hell Mouth" He said raising a finger as hundreds of earth spikes ascended out of the ground and impaled the dragon. "Get angry. Get mad. Awaken those eyes" Rasetsu said. "Fire Release: Birth of The Sun" Rasetsu said from high in the air. The next instant saw a TITANIC fireball that looked like the sun crash down on his opponent and explode, flames covering what seemed like hundreds of miles. Then Toshiro makes a wood clone and says, "by me some time". the wood clone gets on the dragon and continues to battle the Uzumaki. "This is going to use up almost all of my chakra." "I can feel it... it's almost surfaced" Rasetsu said as he blew a huge ball of fire at the large sphere of heated chakra, fueling it with more explosive power and getting more and more heavy as it slowly descended. "I know that you wont die... i have felt your resolve... the only thing left is to... AWAKEN" He said as he watched the huge ball of fire grow greater and greater, becoming unstable as tree's below started to set on fire. Then Toshiro's open's his eyes and the Rinnegan appears, then he says, "Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands!" Then the large wooden statue takes form and he uses one of the hands to swat the fire ball out of the way. "I feel energized" Before the fireball can do any damage Rasetsu pours natural energy into and it disperses. "...At last" He said as he disengaged back to basic sage mode, floating back down to earth, activating his own rinnegan. "Storm release: Sudden Rain" He says as water puts out the small fires he had made. Rasetsu then stops completely infront of the large monolith. "...You've done it. I no longer have a reason to fight you. This is what i wanted to happen. You and i... are destined allies" He said with a smile. "Aww I wanted to test out my Top Transformed Buddha, oh well." He then makes all of the gigantic wooden things disappear. Training "Hey wait, train with me Uzumaki, and what the hell is your name?" "Uzumaki Rasetsu" He said. "And that was just the beginning. Now comes the time of preparing your eyes, for there comes a great struggle soon... you will need them". Rasetsu said as he took a defensive stance. Just then a chain rattled as Rasetsu summoned his Kusari Gama from a seal on his hand, he then threw the weighted ball at his opponents chest like a bullet. Toshiro then curves his body to dodge the ball. "Hey, what the hell was that, I wasn't ready!!!!!!!" "That's what we're going to eliminate. For what his coming, it is needed to always be ready for anything... now that your eyes are awakened, you will easily become prepared for anything; i'll make sure of it" Rasetsu says as he rips the chain back out of the large ditch it caused, the weighted ball curving back to smash his opponent in the back of the head. "OwWW!!!!GRRRRRR!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A HEADS UP!!!!!!!!!" Toshiro says with his fist to Rasetsu and his eyes widened. Then Toshrio, goes into his Hashirama Sage Mode and the rinnegan goes away. And he figures out that he can switch from normal eyes, to Sage Mode, to Rinnegan. "Ok lets go!" Toshiro then awakens his rinnegan. "Heads up doesn't come in warfare!, you'll thank me afterwards!". As the iron sphere goes back to him Rasetsu performs a sweeping motion while opening the gate of opening as he speed drastically increases. The chain comes around and aims for his opponents ankles attempting to sweep him off his feet. Then Toshiro jumps over the chains and makes Multiple Wood Release Clones each of them with the Rinnegan. Then Toshiro tries to throw a wooden spike, but instead throws a rod that has chakra infuses in it. Rasetsu does another fast turnaround and knockes the rod away with the precise movement of the weighted ball. "Good work... things will get a bit deadlier from here" Rasetsu says as he throws the sickle part of his kusarigama at his opponent, the slicing edge bearing down upon his head quickly and dangerously. Toshiro's clone sees the sickle and Toshiro moves his head to the side to dodge it. Then Toshiro uses Universal Pull and one of his clones comes up behind Rasetsu and says "Almighty Push!" to push rasetsu harder towards Toshiro, where his next clone augments his limbs into a blade, and Rasetsu is 2 feet from it. Rasetsu adapts to the sudden gravity pull and soars through the air acrobatically. "Gate 2: Release" He says as he begins forward sommersaulting extremely fast, grabbing the two blades in his hand and smashing his forhead down on the clone, destroying it with explode force. His kusarigama then disappears, sealing it back to its storage place. "Death Spinning Top!" Rasetsu says as he performs a move similar to Kaiten but a blood red, shredding the remaining clones and knocking the real body of Toshiro away a bit. "Aww, screw the clones, time to get my hands dirty. The Toshiro uses Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence and binds Rasetsu all the way to the top of the trees while he also hops to the top, then he makes a huge fist with his hands, and punches him back down into the ground through all the tree branches, creating a 20 foot deep crater. Just as quickly Rasetsu is out of the crater, he backflips a few meters and says "Weight seals; release" Suddenly his body is MUCH lighter. Almost like a gunshot he explodes off the ground with massively increased speed & strength & appears dead infront of Toshiro. "Iron Palm" He says as he gentle taps his open palm to Toshiro's stomach, blasting him through a few tree's from the force unleashed. Then Toshiro makes wood come out his back, and breaks himself from hitting a large rock. Then he makes Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, but this statue is different, he has a skeleton of the black rods in its body to make it like a real skeleton, and then, it has a few spots where the rods are on the outside of it, mainly on its fist. "...That's new" Rasetsu said casually as he slapped his hands together. "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique" he says as he shoots a horde of large dragon head shaped fireballs at the statue, new skeleton, hitting it with a vew and putting patches of fire on its body. Then the Wooden Statue breaks off the parts that were burning and regrows the patches back. Then Toshiro makes it raises its hands, and shoot thousands of wooden spikes, and the rods that come with the rinnegan, towards Rasetsu. At the last possible moment Rasetsu shouts "Mangekyou Sharingan" And instantly amaterasu flames form a dense wall infront of him immediately destroying all the projectiles that make contact with it. "I suppose it's time i stopped messing around..." He says as his eyes quickly shift over to his rinnegan. He then releases his chakra into the suroundings causing a huge crater to form and the large statue to shatter under the weight of his chakra. He then removes the taijutsu weights he had on, finally granting him to his optimal power. "Weights ehh? Well then, time to test out this thing that i just figured out." A black orb is then made in his hand and he says, "I think this was called Planetary Devastation." He makes the orb raise above him and start to pull everything (except himself) around the area in. The orb gathers every thing in a 1 mile radius and compacts it into the size of The Chief Toad. Then not only that, Toshiro makes very large and long rods, and sticks them through the ball, and 3 of them pierce Rasetsu. "Shinra Tensei" The orb of mass suddenly explodes with Rasetsu's command, before the rods even manage to pierce through the ball. He then floats in the sky for a little. "...I think you've got a proper feel for that rinnegan now" he says as he descends to earth. "...I'm leaving for the time being. A great war is coming. Until then train those eyes"